For Eternity Ichigo Oneshot
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: OCxIchigo Ichigo relives his past life and his relationship with a princess


Ichigo KurosakixOC

It's weird but i think it's fun...but weird fun...i think. I donno, it's up to you guys if you like it or not.

* * *

a href"media./image/egyptian queen/fallenangeldemon15/LadyIsis.jpg?o49" target"blank"img src"i164./albums/u28/fallenangeldemon15/LadyIsis.jpg"/a

Name: Nafretiri (Beautiful Creation)/Masika (Born During Rain)

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 106 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Social Status: Princess of Egypt

(Ichigo's POV)

I'm in England with my class and right now we're walking through the halls of a museum. I couldn't remember the name of it since I wasn't paying attention at the time, but it's interesting walking through the halls looking at mummies from ancient Egypt. We stopped infront of a tablet with a carving of a beautiful young girl on it. Her hair was long for someone living during those times, usually they would just shave all their hair, but she's beautiful. I couldn't help but to stare and read the little plate under it. I walk up to it and Orihime follows me.

"So Ichigo, interested in the tablet?" She asks me.

I nod, "Yeah. I just help it. It's cool, to me."

_'This is the tablet of Nafretiri, carved shortly before her sudden death. It depicts her begging the gods for the entrance of her lover into paradise, her lover's name was Osaze, meaning "loved by god". The story goes that the young stranger from a distant land fell in love with the princess after being arrested by order of the Pharaoh of theft. The princess, who was set to marry her older halfbrother fell in love with him when Osaze was brought before the Pharaoh. It is said that after Nafretiri's halfbrother discovered the affair, and Osaze was sentenced to death. The princess begged the gods to grant his soul into paradise for him to wait for her.'_

"Awww, don't you think that's sad Ichigo?" Asks Orihime.

"Yeah. Sad," I looked at the tablet again.

She begged the gods?

"Alright class, let us move along," I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

I turn away from the tablet only to hear voices.

_Osaze..._

It's a woman's voice, "Hello?"

No one was around. Everyone else left. I pulled out Kon who was in my pocket the whole time and I swallowed him. He fell back and was looking around, "Where the hell am I?"

"In London. Now go Kon before people get suspicious," He looks at me funny then nods.

"Alright. But there are no Hollows here, so why are you-"

"No questions! Just go," He walks away without another word.

I know that there's no Hollow, but who was that anyway?

_Osaze..._

"Who's there?" Again no answer.

"Maybe...no that couldn't be it," I looked at Nafretiri's tablet, "Nafretiri?"

_Osaze...my love..._

I see a bright light that just comes out of the tablet and then I was out.

(Nafretiri's POV)

You sigh as you lean on the balcony and stare out over the land of Egypt. You wish for freedom and to break ties with your royal family. You refuse to be the one to keep the family bloodline going. You didn't want to marry your halfbrother, Zuberi, It felt wrong to you. You walk away from the view and through the halls, your gown flowing as you walk. Your long and natural flowing hair dances as the wind blows. You refuse to cut your hair, Ra was being greatful to you in many ways. In no way did you ever break a sweat. You see many servants dash by you towards the throne room, mumbling about a theif that has just been caught; a stranger. You wish to see if it's true and you follow the servants to the throne room. You stand by your father's throne and gasp at the young man thrown before your father.

"Stranger...you have been accused of stealing from the Pharaoh. How do you plead?" A priest said as he stars down at the stranger.

His appearance was odd to you, but never the less he was attractive. His hair was cut oddly short, his eyes were a deep brown, and his body was sculpted as if he were created by the hands of a god. But what made you wonder is how his hair could be so bright, as if Ra was dying (Sun setting on the horizon) and Nut (Goddess of the sky) was left alone.

"Guilty," He said with a grin on his slightly tan face.

"Very well," The priest nods at the gaurds, but before they could do anything your father stands up and walks towards the thief.

"Father wh-" He lifts his hand, signaling for you to hold your tongue, and he continues on to the thief.

"What is your name," He said to the thief.

He looks down at the floor with no answer, almost as if he didn't know, "Do you not know or are you refusing to answer?"

(Ichigo's POV)

I open my eyes and I see that I'm not in the museum anymore, let alone in my original clothes. I have a kilt on, sandals, and a black cloak and my chest exposed, revealing my scar that I recieved from fighting. I stand up and notice that I'm slightly darker and that I have a bag full of...GOLD?!

"Oh crap...I can't be Osaze! Can I?" I then remembered that they had no image of Osaze.

"It was probably a made up story for people and was so popular that they decided to carve it. Yeah that's it, Nafretiri wasn't even a princess!" I felt someone watching me, and as I turn around, I was attacked.

"By the order of the Pharaoh you are under arrest for theft," Said a gaurd.

Oh crap! It's real! But I'm surprised with the fact that I understand what they are actually saying.

They lead me into the palace, which I didn't notice is what I was standing next to at the time. They drag me into a huge room where the Pharaoh is sitting in his throne. Alot of people came in and then I saw her. The girl from the tablet, Nafretiri! She's even more beautiful in person than she is on the tablet. A guy stood infront of me, I'm thinking maybe a priest? He just stands there looking down on me and then he asks me this, "Stranger...you have been accused of sealing from the Pharaoh. How do you plead?"

I noticed that the Princess had her eyes on me and never even brother to look away. I look up at him and grin, "Guilty."

"Very well," Said the priest, and he nods.

The gaurds were about to take me away when the Pharaoh stands up. He walks towards me and the princess speaks, "Father, wh-"

He raises his hand, as if to tell her to keep quiet, and she does. He continues on to walk towards me and then he stops about 2 feet away from me, "What is your name?"

I look down. I can't tell them I'm Ichigo Kurosaki from Japan. These people never even knew of Japan during this time.

"Do you not know or are you refusing to answer?" He asks.

I look him in the eyes, "My name is Osaze."

(Nafretiri's POV)

He looks straight into your father's eyes and answers, "My name is Osaze."

Your heart beats heavily against your chest, as if aching for him. Your father ordered him to be thrown into the dungeon until he decides his fate. You wanted to say something, but if you did, you would be severely punished for going against your father. You sigh sadly and walk to the room where the Nile flows in and create a small pond. Lotus flowers float in the water, and you look into the water thinking about the young man named Osaze, "I wish to see him up close."

You wait for Ra to die and you sneak down into the dungeons where Osaze is being held. The gaurds abandoned their post minutes earlier and you're lucky to find no one but criminals that are chained to the wall in their cells. You spot Osaze when you pass by the third cell and you gently tap on it, "Osaze."

He looks up at you and shakes his head, "What do you think you're doing down here Princess?"

"I wish to...know more about you," He looks at you, his eyes scanning your body.

He smirks at you, "If you release me...then I will allow you to get to know me better."

"How do I know that you are not lying?"

"Why would I lie to you? I feel that there is no point to it," You felt that he was speaking the truth, and your heart went out to him.

You love him, even though you just met him, you felt that there was a reason that he was brought here. The gods were always good to you, and you believe that they sent him to you, to set you free, "I will let you go, if you take me with you."

He just stares at you and then shakes his head, "I have nowhere to go princess. If I take you and anything were to happen, I would never forgive myself."

"Very well...But please visit me," He nods at your request.

You take out the keys that you took and open up the door. You walk over to him and unchain him and you notice the scar on his chest, "Where did you get that?"

He looks down at his chest and smiles, "Got into a fight."

You trace the scar with the tips of your fingers and you feel him shiver. He grabs your hand and gently pulls it away from his chest. He looks down at your hand and he pulls your hand to his lips, "You really are beautiful."

He kisses your hand and with his free hand, rubs your cheek. You smile at him, "You should go Osaze."

"I promise, I will return," He said.

You nod and smile as he leaves the cell and disappears. You hurry out of the dungeon and you walk into your room, hoping that no one saw you. You look up towards your balcony and saw Osaze with a smile on his face, "Thank you princess. I'll be here tomorrow, at this very time."

"Alright. I'll be waiting," He leaves and you lay on your large bed.

Every night for almost a month, Osaze would visit you, and would spend as much time as he could with you, "Nafretiri...I think that...this won't last long."

You look at him and see that he's upset, "What? What makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling..."

"The gods sent you to me Osaze...they will not take you away from me," He smiles and leans down and presses his lips against yours.

He was the one you truely loved. He gently pushes you down on your bed, and slowly slides your dress down, to the point where only your soulders are revealed. He moves his lips down your neck and licks your collarbone. You shiver and you gently grip his silky hair, "Osaze..."

He sucks on your neck and gently nips your flesh. You gasp when you feel his hands roam your body. Just when he was about to lower your dress some more, Zuberi opens your door and was shocked to find the escaped thief, attempting to make love to his halfsister and his future wife, "Gaurds!"

Osaze jumps off of you and you pull your dress up and run to Zuberi, "No! Please do not harm him!"

"He is a thief and he deserves his fate!"

"The gods sent him to me and I love him!"

"You love no one else but I Nafretiri. I am your only lover, understood?" You shake your head at him.

"No! I refuse to love you!" He backhands you and you land on the floor.

"Nafretiri!" Yells Osaze as the gards seize him.

"Take him to the dungeons again! And make sure that gaurds are always present!" He looks down at you with much distaste, "As for you dear sister, I will see to your punishment prsonally."

You're left alone in your room and you just cry.

You have yet to recieve your punishment and you pray that the gods would free you from your prison that you call home, as well as the freedom of Osaze. You stand behind your father's throne, waiting for Osaze's punishment.

"Osaze...you were first brought here for theft and you escaped. Then we find you with my daughter, attempting to take her innocence," Those present gasp.

"Now I wouldn't say take..." Said Osaze.

You blush and remember a few nights earlier when he did take you fully.

"Hold your tongue!" Zuberi kicks Osaze's side, "The Pharaoh speaks!"

"It matters not. Osaze, for your crimes you are here by sentenced to death," You shake your head in anger.

"No!" You grab your father's arm, "If he dies then so do I!"

"You have yet to earn my respect Nafretiri, so hold your tongue and remember your place!" Snaps your father.

"Yes father," You look at Osaze sadly.

He looks at you and nods, understanding the situation. He knows that you feel sorrow and it's his way of comforting you.

"He will die when Ra is reborn," Said your father.

And Ra is reborn, and it's time for Osaze's execution. You wanted to witness it, but at the same time, didn't. You met Osaze before his execution and told him you are not going to witness his execution, "I rather you not see me die anyway. So please don't come Nafretiri."

"You did no wrong doings. I will beg the gods for you to enter paradise so that you can wait for me," He nods and gives you one last kiss.

"I will pray for you my love...and I will love no other man," He nods at you.

You left and went into the temple and prayed for Osaze's entry into paradise. Osaze was said to have died before his execution. The priests said that the gods took his soul, to condem him and to let him be devoured in the underworld. You asked an artist to create a tablet about you begging the gods for Osaze to be granted access into paradise. You felt that you life had no meaning, and your wedding to Zuberi was getting closer, but you found out after the wedding that you were pregnant, and to the priest, they think that the gods did it so as to purify the bloodline or that what they say, but you didn't care. 3 years after Osaze's death you snuck out of the palace and into the desrt, where you found a cobra. You grab hold of it and it bites you and at the same time, feel sad that you left your son motherless but knew that it's for the best. You wait for the end, and it came hours later. You died in the sands of Egypt, and you were found by palace gaurds that were searching for you. Your tablet was completed before your death, and placed in your tomb for your entertainment in the afterlife.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I open my eyes and gasp. It felt like I died, forced out of my body. I look around and see that I'm still in the museum. I go and find Kon to go back into my body. I was questioned after our return to Japan about where I was. I told them the story, and Rukia believed me.

"It's possible that you were Osaze in your past life. Reincarnation happens, and it's possible that Nafretiri has reincarnated as well," She said.

"Wow! Ichigo you were a thief?!" Asks Orihime.

"Yeah, I was," I scratch my head and notice that Kon was trying to get more out of you.

"So how beautiful was she? Did you two do anything? How was it being a thief?" Before he could ask another question, I push his face into the floor.

"We were lovers stupid, she was beautiful and it was weird being a thief," I answer honestly.

Orihime leaves and Rukia hops into my closet and Kon was taken away by Yuzu and I try hard to sleep, but couldn't. Nafretiri is always on my mind, and I wonder if she did reincarnate. I sigh and slowly drift to off.

(Masika's POV)

"Crap! I'm late!" You run downstairs, dressed in your school uniform and struggling to pull your shoes on.

"Hey hey hey! You are not leaving until you eat something young lady!" You groan.

"But Isis!"

"No buts. As your caretaker hired by your father I will not allow you to leave unless you eat something," She said as she places a plate on the table.

You groan, "But Isis!"

"Do as you are told Nafretiri - I mean Masika," You grab only a piece of toast and dash out ignoring Isis and her rant.

Your name is Masika Banafrit and you moved from Cairo, Egypt for a better and normal education as well as to relieve you off stress. You were getting visions every night when you walked through the halls of the museum when the Tablet of Nafretiri returned from London, and that made your mother worried and your father sent you off to Japan with Isis. You look exactly like Nafretiri and your father said that she was your anscestor, which is why you resemble her greatly. You ran through the school gates and made it just in time.

"Ah, you must be the new student, come in," You were pulled into the class.

"Class, this ir our new student Masika Banafrit. She's from Cairo, Egypt. Now Masika, if you please, there is a seat by Ichigo you may take it," You see the empty seat by the one named Ichigo and then you got a vision.

You felt a pair of eyes on you and you notice Ichigo staring at you. You ignore it and decided to pay attention to the lessons. The bell ran and you ran off to eat your lunch, in peace. But sadly you were stopped by a female classmate that you remember to be Orihime, "Hi Masika-chan, if you remember I'm Orihime. Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure, I guess," You follow the group to the roof, but you still kept a certain distance away from them.

You notice that Ichigo was staring at you again and decided to confront him, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"No reason...but can I speak to you in private?" You decided that there was nothing wrong and walked to the other side of the roof with Ichigo.

"Ok, you don't know about Nafretiri do you?"

"Did you see the tablet?" You ask.

"Yeah, and I think I went back in time," He said honestly.

"You too?!"

"Wait? You were Nafretiri?"

"Yeah...you were Osaze?" He nods.

You both blush and look away from each other, "So we um..."

"Yeah," And he nods when he answers you.

"How about we pick up where we left off?" He asks.

You smile up at him and nod, "I would like that...Ichigo."

"For a minute there I thought you were going to call me Osaze," You shake your head.

"Osaze died. You're Ichigo because you live now," He looks at the group that are busy alking to each other and they don't bother looking your way.

He bends down and kisses you, your face in his hands. You trace his scar through his uniform shirt and he shivers, "Just like last time."

"Our ancient love is for eternity Ichigo," And you press your lips on his and you smile.

Who cares if you just met him? Technically you new him for thousands of years.

"So you still love me?" He asks as he breaks the kiss.

"For eternity," You answer.


End file.
